


The Unexpected

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Rin just wasn't fitting back into Konoha after her years of captivity in Kiri. What it takes is an unlikely visitor to make her feel like home again.





	The Unexpected

Rin stared at the dark wall of her room. It wasn’t really her room though. It hadn’t been for a very long time. 

Being held captive by Kiri for... well  _ years,  _ had changed her. Not just for the fact that she was now a Jinchuriki of Isobu. Nor the fact that she had been locked in isolation. But because  _ she had been taken and kept away from everything that she once held dear.  _

Time had moved on in Konoha without her. And she was no longer sure where- if- she belonged here anymore. 

Minato- sensei was busy rebuilding Konoha after the war. Kakashi was more withdrawn and more often than not their seldom conversations they did have ended up stilted and stifled. (She refused to think about how Obito was  _ still dead.  _ Body crushed under the weight of a boulder.) 

And while she could potentially handle the reestablishment of her former team, it was the  _ looks  _ around the village that were driving her to the brink. Villagers would often stop and watch as she walked along the streets, They gazed at her like she was some sort of...  _ animal.  _ Something that could attack at any moment. Other though looked at her with a sense of pity. And while that was nice to be sympathized with, none of them ever approached her to ask how she was doing. 

A knock at her door drew her from her thoughts. “Sweetie?” her mother’s voice called. “Do you mind if I come in?”

Rin’s throat grew tight at the uncertainty in the woman’s voice. She swallowed the lump down and tried to answer cheerily, “Sure!” 

Her mother peeked her head in and smiled wearily. But she fully didn’t step in. Rin remembered a time when the woman would just open the door fully. Yet her family now treated her as if she was fragile glass and ‘gave her space.’ 

“You have a guest here to see you,” her mother said. “Can they come up?”

Rin’s eyebrows moved inward. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Perhaps it was Kushina; she came around from time to time. 

Rin smoothed out her face and smiled, a little forced. “Absolutely.” 

Her mother nodded and disappeared for a moment, leaving the door open. Rin didn’t have to wait long for the person to appear. 

It was the last person she expected.

Anko sauntered in, a dango stick in between her month. Her eyes sharply scanned the room before they landed on Rin. 

“Ah, Anko,” Rin greeted as she stood up. “Hello, how are you doing?” 

Anko snorted. “I am surprised you remembered me.” She walked over to the brunette, eyes looking her up and down. She then smirked. “I am doing good. You are not looking bad yourself.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Rin smiled awkwardly. “Thanks?” 

Anko’s smirk dropped away. “Ah,” she sighed. “Sorry, reflex.” 

Rin frowned but the other woman just swished past her and flopped on the bed. She took the stick out of her mouth and twirled it between her fingers with a frown. She also wasn’t looking at Rin but at the stick, thinking something deeply. 

“Can... I help you?” the Jinchuriki asked. 

Anko looked up at her. “...I just heard you got back in town a few months ago,” her tone was measured, careful. “Had to see myself about the Girl Who Came Back.”

Rin grimaced. She knew the title that had spread amongst the Villagers. “I’m okay,” Rin said with a weak smile, figuring that is what she was really getting at.

Anko snorted again. “I didn’t ask that. And don’t believe it for a second.” She tossed the dango stick aside and suddenly stood up. 

Rin just stood there as the woman approached her. They stared at each other, Anko with her hands on her hips and dark eyes looking her up and down. 

She wasn’t sure what Anko was going to do until the woman threw her arms open and wrapped Rin in a hug. 

Rin’s breath caught as her body stiffened. Anko wasn’t any better- her own arms rigid and unsure. But she refused to let go of Rin so, slowly, she returned the gesture. 

Rin’s eyes began to sting. It was the first time that anyone had really touched her- gave a  _ hug-  _ that she almost forgot what it felt like. She forgot how  _ good  _ it felt. As if she was  _ wanted  _ after so many months. 

Anko continued to linger, even when Rin began to shake and tears escaped her eyes. The woman didn’t say a word when Rin gripped her tighter, burrowed herself into her arms. 

Rin wasn’t sure why Anko was doing this. They knew each other in the Academy and talked a little back then but never were really close. So why then, out of everyone in town, was she the only one to understand what Rin  _ wanted-  _ what she  _ needed?  _

They continued to hold each other, the world outside gone. It wasn’t until Rin reluctantly let go first, that Anko released her. Rin wiped away her tears while Anko stepped back, face dark and refused to look at the Jinchuriki. 

Rin swallowed a lump in her throat. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

Anko shrugged. “It’s nothing,” she muttered. “I just remember how it felt when I came back to Konoha too.” 

This gave Rin pause but then slowly she remembered the stories she had heard around the village. Of a girl that ran off with the former Sannin, Orochimaru, and who had come back a few years later, barely alive. It took her a moment to connect the dots: that Anko was once Orochimaru’s student and the tales of how the woman now had snake summons. 

Rin stared at Anko as if seeing her for the first time. Here was a woman that was reaching out, clearly out of her comfort zone, but had come to Rin to offer some comfort even when no one was there for Anko when she first returned home. 

Her throat grew tight and she felt herself going to come apart again. But instead of letting that happen, she reached out and took one of Anko’s hands. The woman jumped at the contact and snapped her gaze toward the Jinchuriki. 

Rin smiled the best she could. “Welcome home too, Anko.” 

The woman stared at her. Then she threw her head back and laughed. “You’re a bit late for that,” she chortled when she calmed down. Yet still, she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“So, now that this is done,” Anko said as if she hadn’t done such a heartfelt gesture, “Want to get some dangos?” 

Rin tilted her head to the side. “Did you just get some?” She waved a hand toward the dango stick on the floor. 

“Look! You can never have too many dangos!” Anko laughed. Before Rin could even say yes or no, Anko grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the door. “Come on! It will be fun!”

And for the first time, in a long time, Rin laughed her first real laugh since returning home. Anko certainly had an energy about her and she wondered, just what other things she could learn from her. 

Honestly, she couldn’t wait to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to follow me you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
